It's On
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Zuko and Katara are lead singers for diffrent bands. But who knows love might kill them. Zutara
1. Chapter 1 Deal

: )Hey this was my first but I forgot to post it in. Oh Well who cares

Well enjoy: )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 Deal

"Katara, come on if you want to make it to the contest." shouted Jun. Katara whipped out of bed.

i forgot all about the contest i must have forgot to set my alarm last night. Katara thought to herself.

"Suki, Suki get up here i need help!" Suki came running up still trying to put on her jeans. Jun, Suki, Zula, And Katara all live in a three story building together. They have been a band since they were in

high school. Katara just turned 17 yesterday, Suki turned 17 about three months ago, Jun turned

20 about five months ago, And our beloved Zula turned 19 about seven months ago.

" What, What do

you need if you can't tell i'm trying to put on my blasted jeans!" Suki said when she got her foot caught

in one of the holes in her pant leg. " Well last night i set out my cloths and now there gone,

just like that!" Katara said throwing dirty cloths around the room. " Well did ya check the bathroom?"

Zula said as she walked past her room brushing her hair. Suki looked at me " Well are ya gonna look

or are we just going to sing without a lead singer?" "Ya, ya i'm going, and suki." Katara said while she

walked into the bathroom. " What?" " You have something on your shirt." She said with little chukkles

in between.

"Eugh, gross!" Suki screeched in a high pitched voice. Katara burst out laughing. " Whats all the

laughing about, Katara?" Jun asked from another room. "Suki got a little gift from the boys on her

shirt." katara said and burst out laughing again. Suki, Jun, and Zula all had boyfriends but katara didn't

she thought boys were to imature. She has a brother Sokka who is Suki's boyfriend and is in one of the

apposing bands. Along with Zuko, Haru, Jet, and Mikki. Zuko was the lead singer just like katara.

Haru was Jun's boyfriend, And Jet was Zula's boyfriend, Mikki was Olga's boyfriend. Olga is Katara and Sokka's cousin. Zuko doesn't have a girlfriend he always says," I think girls are two mature

and have no fun." But whenever hes with Katara he always says, " I could but, I just don't want one yet." And he always lookes at me. " So how are you thinking of putting my hair up today as,Jun?" She smiled and smacked her gum, " I was thinking cornrows, how about it?" I smiled up at her and nodded. Everyone says i look good in them so hey why not?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko, Hey numb nuts how are we gonna beat your girlfriend's band this year?" said Mikki he always loved to pick on Zuko because he was single and so was Katara. " What do you propose

we do Mikki, thier pretty good don't ya think?" Zuko said sarcasticly. He liked Katara but he hated when people made fun of him, mainly Mikki.

" Hey if you two are done, can you come and help me load up the epuipment!" Sokka yelled putting away his guitar. " You guys put it away I have buisness to comend to." he said like royalty. Sokka rolled his eyes and got back to work. He dialed his cell to Katara's number and waited until she picked it up. " Hello." She said laughing. " Hey it's me Z, do you girls still need a ride?" Katara smiled at Z's voice she didn't tell anyone but she liked Z alot.

" Um Well I do, everyone else is driving their own cars." Katara said and Jun looked at her with a cocked eybrow. "Zuko" Katara whispered to her and she mouthed "Oh" And laughed. "Okay so do you want a ride?" He said hoping she would say yes. " Ya, I do Thanks, I'll see ya in a while." And they both hung up.

" OOOO callen your girlfriend now are we Z.P?" Haru and Mikki mimmicked. Zuko rolled his eyes and went into the other room. Haru, Sokka, Mikki, And Zuko all live in the same three story building together. They are just about like the girls they have been a band from high school. Haru turned 20 around seven months ago, Sokka turned 18 around three months ago, Mikki turned 19 about a month ago, And Zuko is turning 18 in two weeks.

Zuko picked up his guitar and went to his band members. " Hey everyone, I'll meet you at the concert I'm picking up someone." he said and everyone smiled they knew Zuko liked Katara and they knew who someone is. He turned around and walked up to his jet black mustang with yellow flames on the sides of it. He drove to Katara's house and honked the horn. She walked outside and started to run. She was wearing a black and blue outfit the pants were black with a blue fish net sewed onto the whole pants. And the shirt was the same.

He watched her get in, buckle up, and look at him. She smiled and he smiled back. He put it into drive and they drove off to the concert. He looked over at Katara when her song came on the radio.

Called No Daddy

I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)

Thats why I'm wierd and I don't give a (huh)

Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up.

Don't let my cute face fool ya.

I had no Daddy around when I was growing up (huh)

Thats why I'm wierd and I don't give a (huh)

Ya'll think cause these jeans fit, I would give it up.

Don't let my cute face fool ya.

Been through so much in my life

Seen things in my life that I

never though i'd make it through

Had a few close calls in my life that could have

ended my life. But i'm here looking at you

Never thought that i'd be here

I'm the type that don't give a damn

about rules. I was forced to survive on the

streets. Make my own way to eat. Gotta

do what I got ta do (believe best)

When the song was over Katara looked at Zuko and laughed. Zuko always made a face when that song played just to tease her. " So what song are you girlys singing this year?" Zuko asked not looking at her. " Well I though that Mr. obvious and the obvioses would know." She said in a sarcastic voice. " Well this year Mr. Obvious has no idea.'' He said in a mimmicking voice.

When they pulled up to the building he turned off the car and looked strait ahead. " So another year at a dance off huh?" "Yep" was all she said. He looked at her and smiled. " Well this year we'll beat your girls butts again won't we?" She looked at him with a bring it on look on her face and he smirked. " Are you challenging me?" he said in a mocking voice. " Hey, thats a great idea einstien, How about one on one, you and me." She said looking at him with a smirk on her face.

" Fine but what do i get in return?" He asked in a interested voice. " Well who said you get anything, I don't get anything." She said putting her hands on her hips. " Okay lets make this fun.." he started but Katara budged in "In what definition of fun are we talking about?" He shrugged " Mean definition of fun." he smiled at her and waited for her to say something. " How about If I win you have to stay at our house for a whole night, and if you win i'll stay at your guys house, Deal?" she said in a stern voice. "Deal" And they shook handes.

* * *

: )Okay I hope you liked it I'll update soon. And also coming soon by Zukos Way Hot is Meet Me Under the Mistletoe. And I'm writing part two. So R&R : )

- Zutarafan


	2. Chapter 2 dance off

: ) Hey so heres another chapter. And thank you everyone who enjoys my writing. : )

ENJOY: )

* * *

Chapter two

Dance Off

* * *

Katara walked around the gym looking at all the millions of people. There was a lot more people here then last year thats for sure. " Hey Katara over here!" Katara turned around and saw Mikki jumping up and down calling her name. Katara shook her head and went over to him. " Hey Katara, so whats up with you and Z, he came over with a smile, a really big smile." he said looking at Katara for an answer. " Okay, all we did was make a stupid little dare or whatever you would call it." She said in a stressed out voice. " About what?" He asked

" To see who would win we're doin a one on one dance and we dared each other that and what we had to do in return." She said rolling her eyes. " I know i'm going to win I'm a girl better dancer then him I have to win!" She said over the noise in the crowd. " What do you guys do in ... return?" "Nothing sick Mikki! All we have to do is sleep one night at the other persons house." She said ready to slap Mikki for thinking something so gross. " Just wanted to know, and also the girls are looking for you they thought you got taken or some other stupid reason."

She nodded and followed Mikki to the girls. "Katara your alright!" Zula and Suki squealed and ran up to hug her. " Why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking at them. " You never know." Jun said as she unpacked the equipment." So what are we doin this year, Katara?" Suki said helping Jun. " I was thinking instead of just the town people doing the dance offs we would too." Everyone looked at her and smiled. " Great but who will play the music?" Jun asked. " I brought our cd so all we have to do is put it into a cd player and there we go."

" I'll go tell the guys okay." Katara said to everyone. They all nodded and Katara left to find the boys. When she found them she saw that zuko's back was turned to her so she grabbed some of the ice out of the ice bucket and crept up to zuko's back. She carefully pulled z's shirt back without him noticing. And slipped the icecube down his shirt. " Hey guys don't...Wooa thats coollld!" He yelled and ran around trying to get the ice cube out of the back of his shirt.

She stopped him and wiggled his shirt making the ice cube fall out. She started laughing with the guys and Z picked up an ice cube and tryed to stick it down her shirt. He chased her all the way outside and into and alley. " Katara, come out come out where ever you are." He said trying to find her in the dark alley. "I'm right here." She said in front of him with her own ice cube.

He smirked and walked up to her. " Katara" He said panting. " What." " Why..did..you ...put a..damn..ice cube down.. my freakin shirt?" He said still panting but starting to stop. " It's called an oportunity Z an oportunity." She smirked and walked into the corner when he started to walk toward her. " Katara." He said. " Zuko." She mimmicked. " Katara." "Zuko" "Katara" " What Zuko?" Nothing I just like the way you say my name." She smiled and made an innocent face. " No.. Me I thought you didn't like me." she said for a joke.

"Katara I was always scared you would say no but, well will you go out with me?" Katara was taken back by this she didn't really expect that coming. " Wow didn't see that coming, But Z I always thought you didn't like me?" she said looking into his golden eyes. " I always have ever since I joined your brothers band thats when I met you." He said still remembering. " Ya I do remember, You were always so mean to me." He smiled and looked into her deep blue eyes. " Well Z I always liked you to but you know I never thought you cared for me and.." Zuko cut her off with a kiss. She pulled back a little in surprise and then deepend the kiss.

When they got back they found the boys and girls together getting a big radio and speakers ready. "Hey good you guys are back can you..Whooa You guys are holden hands there." Sokka said and smiled. " I knew you guys would be together sometime." And the girls smiled and took Katara away from Zuko. " OH My God Katara how long have you two been well ya?" said Zula. " He just asked me outside, So now we all have bf's so you can't make fun of me can you?" The girls smiled and looked at Katara.

They got the stereo set up and Katara and Zuko announced," Tonight we will still hear our songs but we will not play them because." " Tonight we will also be having a dance off the girl band aganst the boy band." Everyone cheered and whistled and the dance off began. First was Katara against Zuko. They danced for so long no one knew who would win. Finally they both said time and the next two which would be Suki and Haru went up to dance. Katara and Zuko both were laughing and sat down next to each other.

" Wow you can really dance!" Zuko said chugging down his bottle of water. " Same here where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked taking a drink of her gaterade. " Well I grew up in a trailer park with a lot of black kids and they could all dance so they taught me and they always said I must be black or something cause they have never seen a white boy do some of those stunts, so where did you learn those stunts?" He said taking another drink of his water. " Well I took five years of ballet, and since i'm black in a way I just kinda learnd from cousins, movies, and all that stuff."

Suki won, Haru can dance but not as good as she can she just barely won! Next is Jun and Mikki. "This sould be interesting." said Zuko in a entertained voice. The dance went on for a long time and right when i thought Jun won. She tripped and Mikki automaticly won. " Well thats mest up." Katara said. Next was Jet and Zula. " Now this will be interesting." said Katara sitting up in her seat. Katara made bets on who would win and Katara won she got three dollars from Zuko because Zula won.

Now it was Sokka's turn and he had to pick a girl from the crowd but since we are the girls and she would either win for us or lose for us so I got to pick her out from the crowd. " I pick...you." she picked a girl from the crowd whos name was Teairra. Her and Sokka danced and danced we found out Teairra was a really good dancer! And she won. " Yes good job Teairra!" everyone said and grouped around her.

Now there were two people left. " Well here it goes, don't win." katara said and Zuko nodded. " Now what you have all been waiting for Zuko and Katara!" Jun announced and the crowd went crazy. Suki started the music and it began. The turns went back and forth. " You know Katara you could just give in and sleep in my room tonight." he joked and Katara smile. " I'd love to, but sadly your going to lose and your going to sleep in my bedroom." He laughed. " I'll take that as a challenge." She smiled back " Your on!" And they started to dance more and more.

About an half an hour later Zuko won and Katara was disappointed. " Well since I won and you have to spend the whole night and day with me how about I take you to the ice cream shack?" He said and Katara stopped him. "Wait all day too?" He smiled and nodded. " Well since when did we agree for a whole day too?" she said and smiled. " But.. I would love to." He straighened up like a royal guard and put out his hand. " This way m' lady." Katara laughed and took his hand. " Thank you Sir Zuko." they both laughed and left to the car hand in hand.

They drove up to Coaches Corner and bought some ice cream. " I think I'll have an m&m cruncher, and, What do you want Katara it's on me." He said gently. " I think i'll have the same." she said and looked at the clerk. " Okay so two small m&m crunchers coming up." And he left the window. " Hey Zuko look over there, it's a park do you want to eat the ice cream there?" She said holding his hand and pointing to the park with an indoor pool. " Hey, how about we go home get our suits and swim?" Zuko said.

"Sure why not their open 24-7 and no ones there at night, so why not." She smiled up at him and then the clerk came back." Heres your order sir." said the clerk and put out the tray with the cups on them. Zuko and Katara pulled down their hoods and turned to the clerk." Can you wait just a second sir we left our money in the car." said Katara. "Wait aren't you Katara, and aren't you Zuko?" he asked looking at the two. " Ya, why?" Zuko asked getting his car keys out of Katara's purse. " Well you two are famous aren't you, because your on the radio alot so i thought.." he said but Zuko cut him off " Ya we are but we aren't that famous yet, we still live here don't we,were still in the dance offs not some fancy concert or anythin." He said still looking through Katara's purse.

Once they paid for the ice cream and gave the clerk an autograph they went home and ate their ice cream on the way there. " Thanks Z that was good ice cream." she said while she dug through the closet for her swimming suit. " Here it is finally I found it!" she said and folded the swimming suit up. It was dark red so it looked good with the color of her skin. " Well now we need to get mine." Zuko said "I don't really want to go to my house yet, because of the guys." katara thought for a momment. " Zuko you remember at my birthday party we had a pool party, and you got your suit stained and wanted me to get it out." she ran out of her room and into the laundry room. " Yes found it." She ran back into the room and threw him his suit. " I washed it and you never came back for them." he nodded and they left.

* * *

: )Well so how was that I know maybe a little corny but what the heck.: (

R&R : )

- Zutarafan


	3. Chapter 3 Swimming pool and Aang

: ) Hey now I bring in Aang.. If you guys think this is sad then okay

I didn't think it was but hey everyones diffrent! R&R ENJOY : )

* * *

chapter three

swimming pools and aang

* * *

When they got there they saw about six cars. " Well there are people but diffrent parts of the pool rooms." Zuko said and they got out of the room and walked into the big doors. They walked up to the front desk. " Hello we would like a, Z what swimming room sould we get?" Katara asked him. " Lets see what rooms are ocuppied." he said and she looked back at the teenage girl. " We would like to see what rooms are occupied please." Katara said and the teenager looked on her computer.

"Well room 1,8,and 20 are open." she said and looked back at Zuko and Katara. " Do you think we could have one of the rooms with no one else?" Zuko asked and the teenager nodded and said. "Room 8 is open for private." Zuko nodded and the teenager walked them to the room. " Thank You" Zuko said and the teenager nodded. " Here you have to sign this ." and she handed Zuko a clip board with some papers on it.

Zuko took the clip board and signed his name on it

name: Zuko Prince

age: 18

address: 2081/2 West Park Avenue

name: Katara Water

age: 17

address: 207 East Washington Avenue

Zuko gave the teenager the clip board back and the teenager gasped. " Oh My God, your Zuko and Katara, I go to the dance offs every year I love you guys!" she said and walked off. " Wow two in one day I believe thats a bonus?" Katara said and they went into the room and closed the door and locked it. " You can change in the stall and i'll get dressed out here." Zuko said and motioned Katara into the stall. " Just don't come out until I say okay cause if i'm still dressing well ya." Katara nodded and locked the stall. " Zuko, I forgot my top could you get it for me I left it in our bag." Katara said and waited for Zuko's answer, nothing. "Zuko?" Katara said again and pulled her shirt over her and stepped out of the stoll.

"Boo!" Zuko said softly when Katara steped into the pool room. " Zuko, You scared me I thought you left." she said and walked over to the bag and pulled out the top. " Hurry, the waters nice and refreshing better hurry before I hog it all up." He laughed and waited for Katara. " Well this is a new suit so I haven't warn it yet this is the first time so tell me if it's okay." she said and walked out into the room. Zuko's jaw dropped when he saw her. It was a two peice with short shorts for the bottoms. " Wow you look great in it." he said and Katara blushed.

"Zuko, listen to this there the rules of the pool room, Rules of the Pool Room:

:No food

:Please wear a suit

:Cannot be nude must have suit on

:No running

:No dunking

"Wow lots of rules." Zuko said laughing at the cannot be nude part. " Zuko." Katara said behind him. " Ya." he said turning around to see her. " I'm gonna break a rule." and she grinned evily. " What one?" he asked a little curiouse. " The Last one." He looked up at the board and saw No Dunking. His eyes widend and before he turned around Katara dunked him going under with him.

She smiled in the clear water and Zuko smiled back. They put there hands together and kissed. They floated up and laughed. " Well that was interesting I didn't think breaking rules would be so much fun." Zuko said and Katara kissed him again. " We better get going I'm starting to get pruny. " Katara said looking at her hands. They got dressed and left to the car. " Zuko, can we go to the park before we go to your house?" Katara asked as they got into the car.

" Ya, but we have to be at my house at least around eleven." He said starting his car and driving toward the park. " Okay, now before we...Katara, get back here!" zuko said to Katara who was running toward the park. " Come and get me!" she yelled waiting for him to get out of the car. He smiled and opend the door. " You better get a head start your pretty slow!" she laughed and started running. He smiled and started running after her.

He grabbed her around the waist and they both fell on the cool green grass. " Wow I almost beat you Z, you better start working out again." she laughed. " Ya but I still beat you." he smirked and started tickling her. " Hey..stop..Zuko!" she said laughing as he tickled her. " Only if, you confess that I beat you." he said still tickling her. " Okay..Okay..you beat me." she said trying to wiggle free from him. He let go of her and turned her around so she was facing him. Katara leaned up and kissed him.

" Last one to the slide, is a rotten egg." Katara said looking up at him. " Well then your going to be the rotten egg, cause you can't get up." he said kissing her again. He pulled away and stood up. "See ya there." he said and started running toward the slide. She smiled and started running after him. " Get back here Z!" she yelled chasing him too the slide. " Ha I beat you now you have to sit on my lap the way down." he said looking at katara and patting his lap.

" Oh your so funny, I have to tell you I weigh a lot." she said and giggled when Zuko picked her up and put her on his lap. " Wow your so heavy I can barely feel you." he said looking at her with a smirk. " Your so wierd Z." she said snuggling up to his chest. " Katara could you lay up for a minute?" he said lifting her head up. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground. " There it's like a desert here." he said laying Katara's head back down.

" Your chest is so warm no wonder you wanted your shirt off." she said in a know it all voice. " Ya and your cool, are you even hot?" he asked feeling she was cold. " Ya actually, I am pretty cold and your like dying hot." she said snuggling closer to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. " Zuko does it feel like someones watching us?'' Katara said looking up at him. " Ya, it does, but its probably just a squirrel or something." he said looking around feeling a little adgitated, he knew someone or something was watching them.

" Z, look over there in the bushes theres a boy." Katara whispered into his ear. " Ya, I know I see him." he said not taking his eyes off that spot. " And I'm getting impatient, lets go see who it is." he said slidding down the slide with Katara on his lap. Katara jumped off his lap and snuck over to the bush. " Aang!" Katara yelled as she saw the 15 year old boy. Aang and Katara knew each other for about three years and she knew Aang liked her but he was two years younger then she was.

" Katara, why..who is that?" Aang said looking over at Zuko who was putting on his shirt and walking over to them. " Katara, I'm sorry but you know you left your mom and that?" Aang asked looking at Zuko and Katara. " Ya, but why are you here, your far from home?" Katara asked feeling worried. " Well it took me about three weeks to get here, but I have bad and good news for your band and Zuko's." Aang said looking at Zuko. " Whats the bad news?" Zuko asked looking at the kid. " Well Katara your father died a couple of years ago you know, well your mom got married and died a couple of days ago I'm so sorry."

He said and put his hand on katara's. " My mom died, when, how, Why didn't anyone tell me?" She screamed and ran into Zuko's arms. " Whats the good news?" Zuko asked petting Katara's hair. "Well Hollywood said they would take you Katara and some of your band members to be real pop stars they said they love Katara's voice and yours, But they want a song were you both sing." he said looking at Katara's crying form on Zuko's chest.

" Thank you Aang, do you need a place to stay tonight?" Zuko asked looking at Katara. " No, I have to leave tonight, I have another three week travel back home so an early start would be nice." He said and Zuko nodded and Thanked Aang for telling them the Good News. " Katara do you want to go now?" Zuko asked sittin Katara up and standing her up. " Ya, I'm getting tired and tonight has been a long night." she said and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek.

" And thanks about everything tonight." She said and they walked back to the car. " No problem its worth being with you." he said and Katara smiled. " Thanks, I needed that." and they left. " Zuko do you have any paper?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded. " Ya in that pouch, there sould be a pen in there also." She opend the pouch and took some paper and a pen. " What are you going to do?" he asked looking at her and then back at the road. " I'm going to work on some of the songs."

* * *

: )There you go another chapter this one was a little corny but hey if you guys like it I'm happy: )

R&R

-Zutarafan


	4. Chapter 4 Songs and Goodnight

Hey sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've had family and friends I haven't seen for about seven years! So you can't blame me...Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter four

songs and good night

* * *

_Field Of Innocence_

_I still remember the world _

_from the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone _

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I...I want to go back to _

_believing in everything and knowing_

_Nothing at all._

_I still remember the sun _

_always warm on my back _

_Somhow it seems colder now._

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh I...I want to go back to believing in everything._

" So what do you have in mind for a song together?" Katara asked when she didn't have any other ideas for the song yet. " How about a sort of sad, rock song not quite like your songs." he said tapping his fingers on the stearing wheel. " Would you mind if I wrote it?" she asked hoping he would say yes. " Well you are awsome at writing songs, so ya go ahead." Katara smiled and started writing she already had a song in mind.

"Zuko, you remember that song I made up a long time ago that Taking Over Me song?" Katara asked taping the pencil on her lip. " Ya, but thats just a one person song." He said not looking at her. " I know, how about i make it a remix and we'll sing that." she said looking at him. " Well, I guess that would work." he said smiling at her.

_Taking Over Me Remix_

_You Don't remember me but I remember you _

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream _

_and dream i do...I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breath _

_You're taking over me. Have you forgotton _

_all I know and all we had?_

_You saw me mouring my love for you _

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then _

_I believe in you I'll give up everything_

_just to find you I have to be with you _

_to live to breath _

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you _

_to live to breath your taking over me_

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breath your taking over me._

_Taking over me, over me, your taking over me_

"There your part is underlined so you know what part to sing.'' Katara said handing him the notebook. " Wow whats this other song Field of Innocence, sounds sad." he said and read it. " Hey, I thought you would only look at that one, give it back!" she said trying to grab it from him. " Hey this is pretty good." he said handing it back to her. " Thanks, It just came to mind I don't know were it came from." she said looking it over.

" Well we're here, seems like it took long enough." Zuko said as he got out of the car. " Ya and i'm getting tired." Katara said over a yawn. They walked up to the house and walked up to Zuko's room. " Wow your room is a lot bigger then I remember it being." Katara said walking up to the big bed.

" Ya, well all I did was clean, and I got a new water bed." He said and walked over to the bed and sat down with Katara.

" I have a big shirt and some boxers you could sleep in." Zuko said walking over to his closet. " Sure, can I wash up?" she asked catching the things he threw over to her. " Sure you can use my bathroom." he said. " Your bathroom?" " Ya my, bathroom it's in my, room right over there in that door." he said and pointed to the white door on the other side of the room.

She walked over to the door and started the water. " I'm just going to get my hair wet, I didn't bring any clean cloths." she shouted to him in the other room. When she was done she sliped the boxers on and the baggy shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Zuko already in the bed. " Hey bed hog scootch." she said and tried pushing him over. " You know what, I don't think i will." he said and spreaded out his arms and legs on the bed. " Then were do I sleep?" she asked and crossed her hands.

" How about you lay on me then." he said and smirked. " Fine i'll jump on you, then" she said and stood up. " woooow..okay i moved." he said and scooted over a little bit. " Z!" she said out loud. Zuko's eyes shot open and he covered her mouth. " Don't do that, it sounded well like we were ya, the guys if they heard that they would tease me for life!" he whispered into her hair. " Fine, but thier all sleeping." she said and layed down. He smiled and layed down and put his arm around her waist.

" Good night." he whispered into her ear and they drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

**

All of those songs are from evanescence. I love her songs everyone says I sound just like her when I sing. Well R&R

-Zutarafan


	5. Chapter 5 Girlfriend

Okay now this chapter is kind of exiting it's getting more into the story. Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter five

Girlfriend

* * *

Zuko woke up to a dresser drawer closing. He opend his eyes and saw Mikki. "Morning sleepy head. Anything happen last night?" he said and laughed. Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked down at the weight on his chest. Katara was sleeping on his chest. "Mikki shut up!" Zuko whispered as loud as he could. Trying not to wake up Katara. But it didn't work. "Huh?" she yawned. She opend her eyes and smiled. "Oh, hey Mikki." she said. He waved and snickered a little. She looked down and saw what position she was in. "Oh Mikki you sicko!" she yelled. She threw a pillow at him and got up she ran over to the bathroom and locked the door. "Katara it's okay! You know how Mikki is, he's a perverted teenager!" Zuko shouted. "I don't care!" she yelled back. Zuko sighed and got out of bed.

He slipped out of his baggy bed pants and pulled on a pair of jeans. He pulled on a black shirt with a flame on the back. "Out!" Zuko said. Mikki laughed and walked out of the room. "Is he gone?" Katara asked. "Ya." she walked out in new cloths and sighed. "Good." "So do you want me to bring you home? It's already ten." he said. She shrugged. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I can stay a little longer." he smiled and nodded. "Can do."

"Where the hell is Katara?" Jun yelled. "I don't know I haven't seen her since last night at the dance off, then she left." Suki said. Jun sighed and pulled her red summer jacket on. "I'm going over to the boys's house to see if shes there with Z." Jun said. Suki nodded and finished putting on her eye shadow. "I'll come with you." She said. Jun nodded and walked out to her convertible. She started the car and waited for Suki. She honked the horn twice. "Come on!" she shouted. Suki came running out the door. "I'm coming!" she jumped into the passanger sear and straped in. Jun nodded and pulled out of the drive way.

"Hey where is everybody?" Zula asked coming in from the garden. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a carrot and a coke and walked upstairs.

Zuko and Katara walked down stairs and Zuko growled. Mikki, Haru, and Sokka were all down stairs waiting for them. "Wow never knew my sister would get together with you Z." Sokka said. They all started laughing. Zuko's normal pale ivory skin was now a light pink. Katara giggled a little and patted Zuko's back. "It's okay guys give Z a break."

Katara said. They guys nodded and went back to their buisness. Haru ran up to them and patted Zuko's back. "Congrats Z." he said and started laughing. He ran down the stairs with Zuko chasing him. Katara started laughing watching Zuko chase Haru around the table.

Then the doorbell rang. "Hey come on Z it was just a joke, see look someones at the door, let me get it." he said. Zuko nodded. Haru sighed and ran over to the door. He opend the door and smiled. "Hey Jun, hey Suki." he said. Zuko walked up behind him and gave him a nuggy.

"Hey stop...Z!" Haru yelled. Zuko laughed and stopped. "Okay guys wheres Katara?" Jun asked. Zuko looked at them and smiled. "She's in the kitchen." he said. Jun nodded and walked in. Zuko looked at Haru and rolled his eyes. Suki punch Zuko's arm. "Guys." she whispered. Zuko rubbed his shoulder. Haru laughed at him. Zuko punched him on the shoulder twice as hard.

"Owch...man that hurt." he said. Zuko laughed and walked into the kitchen where the girls were. "Hey where's my kiss Jun?" Haru asked. She rolled her eyes. Haru walked up and kissed her cheek. "Stop it!" Jun said and giggled. "Your going to ruin my make-up!" Haru stopped and laughed. "Hey guys the girls are here." he shouted. Sokka ran out and saw Suki. Suki laughed and hugged him. Mikki and Jet walked out. "Hey where's Zula?" Jet asked. "She stayed at home, she was out in the garden." Suki said.

"So did you girls hear? Z and Katara are together now." Mikki said. The girls looked at Katara and smiled. "Oh my gosh Katara why didn't you tell us?" they both said. Katara and Zuko both blushed a little and Katara laughed. "Stop it, we aren't really together, are we?" she asked looking at him. Zuko shrugged. "Do you want to be?" he asked. Katara smiled and leaned up to his ear. "Yes." she whispered. He smiled and she hugged him. Jun and Suki giggled and hugged their boyfriends.

* * *

So how as that? I though it was pretty good. Well R&R!

-Z.F


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Celo

Okay now this chapter is getting you to the fun. And this chapter is kind of fun. A little Zutaraness. So ya and remember R&R AND ENJOY!

* * *

chapter six

Mr. Celo

* * *

That week Katara and Zuko spent every minute together talking about what their going to do when they go off to Hollywood. And also deciding who will go with them. "How about I take Zula, since she's bass guitar and then you could bring Sokka, since he's the drum." Katara said. And sat on the couch. Zuko looked at her. "Why do you want to bring your brother, and my sister?" she shrugged. "I just think it would be fair." she whispered.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll tell them tommarow morning, but the bad thing is, I don't know when Isaik is suppose to call, he's going to get our plane our hotel, and out other transportations." he said. "For all I know he could call right now." Then his cellphone rang. "Wow Zuko, your sexy and pschic." she said. He smirked and answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hi, may I speak to Zuko Prince please?" "This is him." "Oh okay, well I'm Mr. Celo but you may know me as Isaik." "Yes me and Katara have been waiting for your call." "Okay well I guess you want your date for you plane and directions?" "Yes please." "okay your plane will arrive for you on Tuesday, at 6:45." "Um is that p.m? Or a.m.?" 'snicker' "A.m. myboy." Zuko laughed a short and horrible laught.

Katara looked at him and stood up. "And I will meet you at the airport in Hollywood" "Okay thank you Mr..." "No, no please call me Isaik." "Okay, thank you...Isaik." "Your welcome, well bye for now." he said and hung up. "Bye..." Zuko said and hung his cell shut. "So...what happened?" Zuko looked at her and smiled. "Our planes coming in three days!" he said. She smiled and laughed. She hugged Zuko and buried her head in his shirt. "This is the best day of my life, I get to go to Hollywood with you!" she said and looked at him.

He smiled and put his hands on her cheeks. She looked at him. Her saphire eyes shining into his gold ones. He smiled and softly put his lips on her's. Katara's eyes got a little bigger from surprice. He let go and smiled. "What was that for?" she asked her eyes half open half closed. Zuko laughed and hugged her. "I'm happy." he whispered in her ear. "Me two." she whispered back. She looked at him. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. She smiled. "For this!" she tackled him on the couch and started tickling him. He started laughing. "Stop...Katraraaa...please...I'mmm veryy...TICKLISH!" he said and his eyes started to water. She laughed and stopped she laid her chin on his chest and looked at him. He smirked and pinched her in the butt. "Owch! What was that for!" he rolled his eyes. "For tickling me!" she smiled. "And this is for pinching my butt!" she said. She leaned down and put her lips hard on his. He growned and pushed back, making the kiss more passionite.

"Ewww...Zuko making out on the new sofa! Now we have to contaminate it." Mikki said walking into the room. Katara let go and looked up. She was sitting on him her butt on her lower stomach and his hands were on her hips. She looked at him and blushed. Haru walking in and looked over at the two sitting on the couch. "Ohhh...Z's getting his grove on in the livingroom!" he shouted. Sokka came running in. Then he started laughing.

Katara and Zuko were scarlet now. Katara got off of Zuko and he sat up. "Next time we leave you two alone, someone give them protection!" Haur said. Zuko growled and started chasing him again this time he was even more angry then this morning. He finally grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He held him and rubbed his head as hard as he could. Haru started hollering. "Z, stop...please!" he yelled. Zuko shook his head. "Not untill you show some appreasiation to me and Katara." he said.

Haru nodded. Zuko let go of him. Haru looked at Katara. "I'm sorry, I'll let you pick out the color of the c." Katara gasped and turned even a darker shade. Zuko had steam coming out of his ears now. "Haru!" he yelled. Haru gasped and started running upstairs. Zuko chased him up and all you could hear was Zuko's screaming,Haru bagging, and them running upstairs. Then everything was quiet.

Then the tolet flushed. Zuko walked down looking proud, but still very pissed off. Then Haru started walking down the stairs his hair all wet and his clothes. "Okay, I got what I deserved." Haru said. Everyone looked at him and started laughing. Zuko and Katara even laughed. "Okay this has been fun but we really need to practice, Haru, and Mikki!." Jun said her eyes boring into his. He shrugged I had some shopping to do last week." he said. She sighed and watched them walk into the basment.

She looked at Katara and Zuko and winked at them. And then walked downstairs. They looked at each other and sighed. "Sokka, come here for a second please?" Katara said. Sokka nodded and walked over. He flopped on the couch and took a big deep bite into his apple. "Ya?" he said. "Well me and Z have been talking and we were wondering if you and Zula wanted to come to Hollywood with us, we might even go fame for all we know." she said. Zuko nodded and looked at Sokka. He nodded. "What about the rest of the band? What about them?" Zuko and Katara both sighed. "Isaik said we can only bring two other people. Z's the main elec. guitar and your the bass, and then Zula's the drum, thats a whole band."

* * *

Okay those who understood and didn't well for those who didn't tough luck! hehe. (just joking you know I love you all.) R&R

-Z.F


End file.
